


Clarke Griffin - Reaper

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anya didn't save Clarke in the reaper tunnels and she had to go through the reaper transformation process</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke keeps running around the tunnels looking for a way after Anya had left her behind when she runs into several Reapers causing her to panic and freeze 

Seconds later two Mountain Men show up to make sure theyou don't hurt the blonde before taken her to the harvest chamber

Clarke struggles saying "I've seen what your doing your not going to get away with this"

The two Mountain Men laugh "Your not going anywhere except the harvest chamber Dr Tsing and Cage have big plans for you Clarke"

Clarke looks on terrified as she is pushed into the harvest chamber looking at both Dr Tsing and Cage Wallace both have big smiles on their faces all of a sudden she's knocked out 

As soon as Clarke comes around she sees she's strapped down to a metal table in just her bra and panties not knowing what's going on with nobody coming for a while 

Two hours later Cage enters the room with the red reaper drug and looks into Clarke's eyes and injects it into her neck saying "First dose is always the first" then he leaves the room

As soon as Cage leaves Clarke starts to react to the drug violently until she passes out

Two hours after the first injection Cage enters the room again and gives the blonde another injection then times her reaction time "New record we definitely picked the right one"

Clarke is getting tired and when Cage gives her the third injection he uses the device to see if it'll work on her and it does meaning she close to turning 

Another two hours later Cage enters with the drug in hand tosses it on the floor and brings in another grounder for the final test a fight to the death then he leaves the room

Clarke has an easy time killing the other grounder and injects herself with the drug losing all control her eyes change and officially is Cages newest reaper 

Cage decides to send Clarke outside to look for more fresh meat to bring back to the mountain knowing she's his new pet she'll do anything he says 

Clarke keeps looking around the Grounder territory nearly every couple bringing back seat real grounders at a time to Cage to turn into repairs or harvest them always getting a reward

One day Clarke's reward from Cage is him deciding to take advantage of the blonde and makes her have sex with him in front of all the grounders and she definitely enjoys every second 

Next time Clarke goes searching for more victims she gets a stick smashed over her head before blacking out she sees Anya standing above her being dragged back to TonDC

Clarke's wakes up chained growling at Anya when the brunette says "You saved my life now it's my turn to save yours".

All Anya can do is pace the room when Lexa enters wanting to see the sky girl turned reaper

"Commander what brings you here" Anya says with a surprised face

Lexa replies "I've come to see the reaper and sky girl known as Clarke hoping to see if there's a chance to use her to free our people in that mountain"

"Well commander for that to happen we need her to be cured and our history of that is not a good one" Anya says looking at Lexa then at Clarke who's still growling at them

Lexa walks up to the blonde looking into her eyes "Anya we have to try with her she's our only chance for revenge whatever it takes she can not die"

Both women wait days hoping to see if the drug will leave Clarke's system then eventually it happens she passes out realizing this Lexa checks on the blonde and notices she's not breathing 

Lexa yells "ANYA we need to bring her back now" as she starts to do cpr hoping that'll bring her back

Anya runs in carrying a shock wand from the Sky People and starts using it to shock Clarke's system back to life after three tries they succeed the blonde is back from the dead

Clarke looks around scared when she sees a familiar face "Anya what's going on here where am I"

Anya kneels next to girl "Clarke you've been a reaper for the past 3 months and we brought you here to our village to turn you back, for that we brought you back from death"

Clarke's is stunned "A reaper, 3 months" then it hits her she remembers everything that's happened 

Anya and Lexa bring Clarke food, water and a change of clothes waiting for her to regain her strength before telling her of their plan to free all grounders inside the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just sex between Clarke and Anya

Anya brings new clothes to Clarke who's been locked in a cell since she got turned back from being a reaper

"Clarke I've got some armor for you to where" Anya hands the blonde the armor then stands in the corner 

"Thanks Anya" Clarke starts stripping out of her reaper clothes not realizing Anya is standing there watching 

All Anya can think about is every inch of the sky girls body and wanting to leave marks on every inch of her

The taller blonde gives in and walks up behind the shorter blonde biting her neck softly leaving a mark

Clarke let's out a moan and spins around "Anya what the hell" she then sees the lust in her eyes 

"Your mine now Clarke and only mine" Anya pulls the girl close and kisses her passionately giving to her urges

Clarke kisses back with more passion before breaking away ripping Anyas shirt off and lifting her bra high enough to start sucking on her breasts 

Anya let's out a moan pushing Clarke to the wall and pinning her hands above her head 

"Sorry sky girl I'm in charge we do this at my pace"

Clarke can't help but nod and be turned at the same time "Of course Anya" 

Anya rips the girls shirt and bra off sucking on one of her nipples while using her hand to find its way down into her pants 

The sky girl let's out a soft moan helping Anya with taking her pants off so the taller blonde can do whatever she wants

Anya pushes Clarke onto the bed and sticks two fingers in her pussy moving fast and deep wanting the sky girl to experience pleasure to the fullest 

Clarke arches her back moaning louder with pleasure grabbing handful of Anyas hair at the same time

Anya changes between fingering and using her tongue to play with the girls clit as she feels her get tighter signaling she's close to breaking 

Clarke's moans louder as she cums around Anyas fingers pulling her to her mouth kissing her passionately again

"Sky girl you are officially mine now you'll better be good if so you'll get more of this tomorrow maybe even Lexa will join us" 

Anya gets up putting her armor back on and walks away from the naked sky girl licking her fingers as she vanishes from Clarke's line of sight

"Oh my god did that really just happen" Clarke starts to slow down her breathing thinking about the next time with Anya and Lexa 

 

The very next night Anya keeps her word with Clarke still being a good girl, she brings the sky girl to Lexas tent

"Clarke of the Sky People" Lexa says eyeing the girl from her eyes to her lips down her whole body 

Anya pushes Clarke onto the bed and ties her hands up then grabs her knife cutting the girls clothes off

Clarke's looks at both girls eyes seeing them eye every inch of her now naked body 

Lexa is the first one to get undressed and crawling her way over to Clarke slowly kissing every inch of her body

Anya watches as she gets naked too and starts licking Lexas pussy 

Lexa moans softly while sliding her fingers into Clarke's moving slowly wanting the girl to enjoy every second

Clarke let's out a moan grabbing Lexas hair "Lexa please, faster" 

Lexa smirks and does exactly that moving her fingers faster and faster watching Clarke arch her back moaning 

Anya licks Lexas clit faster while sliding a finger down her back leaving a light scratch 

Lexa fingers faster even when Clarke's comes over and over again and as soon as she does too thanks to Anya both grounders get up looking at clarke smiling

"Well sky girl your ready for the plan to get our people out of the mountain".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist Clarke falls for Harper and not Lexa

Clarke walks into the war tent stopping in her tracks looking at both Anya and Lexa knowing she just had sex with these two only hours ago

"Clarke of the Sky People " Lexa says walking over to her with a smirk and wink then walks back to the table with the plans already laid out

"Clarke the only way we can get our people out is having someone on the inside and as a reaper it's your job to get them to the hand over to the mountain men" Anya says without looking up from the table

Clarke walks over to the table "Okay so who am I supposed to take to the harvest chamber" looking around the room at both Anya and Lexa

Lexa says "Your handing over both our own Tris and your own Harper" running a finger up and down Clarke's arm 

Clarke looks down at what Lexa is doing trying to resist the urge to pin her down kissing every inch of her body "Okay so when do we leave for the mountain"

Seconds later Harper walks in dressed up in grounder armor and for a second Clarke looks up and down her whole body being slightly turned on

"Harper hope your ready for this before Anya and I broke out I got someone on the inside to give you a hand as soon as you get into the cages her name is Maya" Clarke says

"Well i hope I can trust her this is our one and only chance to free both of our people" Harper says looking at Clarke winking

"It's settled in 4 hours the three of you will head off and I can't explain how important this is for Harper and Tris not to be turned" Lexa says Before leaving the tent

Harper watches Clarke's ass as they walk towards their tent just far enough from the grounders that they won't be distributed knowing this is her chance to get the princess to have sex with her

"Clarke I have to tell you something before this happens" Harper says trying to read Clarke's reaction licking her lips

"What is it Harper" Clarke turns around but before she knows what's going on Harper's lips are connected to hers seconds later this kiss deepens with Harper biting Clarke's lip before sliding her tongue inside the blondes mouth

Clarke can't resist any longer ever since they met she found something alluring about Harper now her wildest dreams are coming true she's getting her to herself

Harper breaks the kiss saying "I want you Clarke, I want to be inside you" ripping the blondes top off and uncliping her bra exposing her hard nipples

Clarke's pulls Harper into her chest letting out a small moan lifting her top off and not waiting for her bra to be off and starts pinching Harper's nipples 

Harper sucks on one of Clarke's nipples while playing with her other one before sliding her hand down into Clarke's pants slowly rubbing the blondes clit

"Harper I want you inside me right now" Clarke's says moaning into Harper's ear

Harper nods and smirks pushing the blonde onto the bed taking her pants off not waiting to go slowly entering Clarke's pussy with two fingers moving in and out extremely fast

Clarke's moans louder not caring who can hear them wanting this moment to last forever "Harp..er fas...ter"

Harper nods and fingers faster and starts using her tongue to tease Clarke's clit at the exact same time looking up into Clarke's eyes

Clarke arches her back moaning louder and louder stopping Harper anf pulls her up to her lips kissing passionately

Harper fingers faster wanting Clarke to break around her fingers 

Clarke moans louder finally breaking around Harper's fingers "Harper that was amazing just think I've been wanting you since I first laid my eyes on you"

Harper sits on Clarke's mouth as soon as she's done talking "I've been wanting you to take me ever since I first saw you on the ark, Clarke I'm in love with you" pulling the blondes mouth to start licking her pussy 

Clarke's nods and starts licks Harper's clit faster and faster switching between to sucks on it too looking straight into her eyes never leaving them once 

Harper moans loud before finally breaking from her orgasm into Clarke's mouth before moving down and kissing the blondes lips 

Clarke smiles and says "I love you too" before falling asleep with her now girlfriend in her arms.


	4. Reapercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is a short one more will be in next chapter

Clarke Tris and Harper are running through the forest towards mount weather

"Clarke explain what's going to happen when we get to the intake door" Harper says

"Well when they open the door I'll kill everyone while you two slip inside" Clarke says smearing blood over her face

"Okay but what happens if one of us gets caught trying to get in" Tris asks nervously

Clarke looks at both girls "The only way that's gonna happen is if they force that drug back into me"

All three girls start to make the final journey towards the mines and saving everyone inside 

Clarke ties both Harper and Tris to logs "Between here and there is a lot of eyes and ears we need to play the part"

Both Tris and Harper look into each others eyes before entering the entrance to the mines

All three girls make it to the intake door without being spotted but one reaper stumbles upon them

Clarke tells him that she's caught them and bringing them to see Cage and Dr Tsing before she puts bags over their heads

When the bags are pulled off Tris' s and Harper's heads Cage stands over them 

"Excellent job Clarke these two will be harvested right away" Cage says before holding the injection to Clarke 

Both Tris and Harper look at the blonde shaking their heads but it fails Clarke is injected with the drug she didn't want anymore 

With Clarke on the ground being consumed by the drug again both girls are taken inside where they are subjected to numerous tests and punishments before being put into their cages 

Harper looks around before spotting Tris across from her knowing this is it they were inside now they have to save everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place as soon as Harper and Tris get taken inside Mount Weather and this is Clarke's POV

Clarke slowly regains her composure after having to decide to take the injection so she wouldn't blow the girl's cover

She slowly gets up feeling the effects still before making her way out of the harvest chamber and heads back to Lexa and Anya to give them an update 

"Clarke hold on" Cage says hoping to give his favorite reaper a special task "I have a secret assignment for you I want you to kidnap Commander Lexa and bring her to me"

Clarke looks in to his eyes with complete shock and unwillingly accepts the task knowing he will kill all her friends if she doesn't 

Cage gives her a kiss and while doing so he injects her again before turning her around and sending her off to bring him his next prize Commander Lexa to turn into a reaper too

After a couple hours Clarke finally makes it back to TonDc and heads directly to Lexas tent " Lexa I have good news and bad news" Clarke says looking at Lexa leaning over the war table 

Lexa looks up and walks over to the blonde "What's the good news Clarke"

"Harper and Tris have successfully made it inside the mountain and should be freeing our friends soon" Clarke says

" Thats good to know and now what's the bad news" Lexa says looking into Clarke's eyes 

Clarke looks into Lexas eyes "The bad news is Cage Wallace wants me to bring you to him for reasons he won'ttell me but I think that its not good" 

Lexa turns away knowing exactly what Cage wants "I'm afraid that he wants to turn me so he can break the clan apart from the inside" she says looking back at Clarke

Clarke slips her hand into Lexas entangling their fingers "What ever the plan is I'm with you wether you give into his demands or we fight our way in" 

Lexa looks down at their hands then into Clarke's eyes thinking about how badly she wants to kiss the blonde but before she could think their lips were together 

Clarke didn't know if it was Lexa who initiated it or if it was her but kiss the brunette felt amazing and she didn't want it to ever end 

Lexa breaks the kiss and opens her eyes "Clarke we should start thinking of our plan" before leaving her tent to catch her breath and to think about what has happened

Clarke stays in Lexas tent thinking about the kiss with her and what would happen if Cage got his hands on her "I can't let her be turned" she mutters to herself


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately been busy for past several weeks I hope to get back to writing very soon

Please don't hate me for taking to long


End file.
